The primary goal of the forthcoming Xl International Symposium on Retinal Degenerations is to promote the exchange of current information and ideas among basic and clinical scientists in the interest of fostering new advances in our understanding of basic mechanisms and development of therapeutic interventions in acquired, and inherited retinal degenerations. Special effort has been made to bring new investigators into the field and to include established investigators with clinical and basic science backgrounds. We have reached a point in the history of scientific endeavor in this field at which there is common interest among basic and clinical scientists in understanding the fundamental mechanisms underlying retinal diseases. This meeting, which has been held biennially since 1984, has been responsible for fostering many of the collaborative research projects that have provided vital new information. As with previous meetings, the 2004 conference will feature a rich mixture of investigators, ranging from cell and developmental biologists to clinician-scientists from major research/clinical centers throughout the world. The 2004 meeting will be held in Perth, Australia on August 24 - 28, 2004 as a satellite meeting of the XVl International Congress of Eye Research to be held in Sydney, Australia from August 29 - September 3, 2004. The meeting will have 7 platform sessions and dedicated time each day for poster presentations, and 3 keynote presentations. The program will be finalized 3-4 months before the meeting by the Organizing Committee and representatives of the National Eye Institute. Topics to be covered will include new genes and loci, gene therapy, macular degeneration, animal models, medical therapies, mechanisms of cell death, transplantation, and retinal prostheses. However, we have the flexibility to include "late-breaking" discoveries as well. A highly favorable aspect of the 10 meetings held to date is the intimate venues that have provided for formal and informal discussions among established scientists with diverse backgrounds. This relaxed atmosphere has allowed clinicians and researchers from all parts of the world to meet each other and learn of each other's work. At recent meetings, we have encouraged young investigators to attend by providing travel grants. In 2002, full travel awards were provided to 23 young investigators new to the field, supported primarily by an NEI Conference grant. In this competitive renewal, we request funds to provide: 1) full travel awards to 25 young investigators and 1 keynote speakers, 2) some administrative expenses, and 3) modest support for all scientists who participate.